The Candy Cane
by superastronaut
Summary: When two good friends fight over a candy cane, amazing things can happen


**__**

The Candy Cane

A New Year's fic by Lily Vance

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"C'mon Hermione, Please?" Whined Harry as he and Hermione were walking to the infirmary.

"No. Harry it's _my _candy-cane. Not yours. Mine." She scoffed, pulling the precious sweet from her mouth. "Besides," she added, "We have to go visit Ron."

Harry's thoughts quickly flicked over to the past week, when Ron had been hit in the head with a bludger during quidditch practice. 

As Hermione put the candy back in her mouth, turning it senseless (whether this was to make the end into an even _sharper _point or to drive him slowly, but surely insane, he wasn't sure.), he began to speak. "Yes, Ron. We're on our way to see Ron. We're on our way to see Ron, the idiot who got pelted in the head on Christmas Eve. We're on our way to see Ron, now can you give me a bite of your candy-cane?" He smiled sweetly, thinking that he had done well and that she was bound to give him a peice of sugar-filled sweetness.

Hermione stopped abruptly, and faced Harry with a glare to end all glares in her eye. She took the sugary-pointed thing out of her mouth and looked as though she were about to give a 20-minute lecture on "the importance of getting your _own _sweets."

She pointed the candy, sharp and pointed as though a weapon of destruction at Harry. She than made jerking up and down movements so as to enunciate the words, "_No you may not!" _But as soon as she got to the _not _Harry got the better of her. As she brought the cane down during the _may _he used his quidditch refined reflexes, and bit into the end of it. How quidditch refined those particular reflexes, I do not want to know.

"_Unh!" _Came the high-pitched squeal from the general direction of Hermione. "You!" She yelped. As of current she was still holding the curved end of the sweet, and was trying to ignore Harry's breathe warming her fingers.

She had tried to be professional about it, but after five minutes of coaxing and Harry's muttered, strangled (after all, he still had the sweet confinement between his teeth) she couldn't take it any more. Looking Harry directly in his eyes, she placed both hands on the candy-cane and pulled. 

The pair kept their eyes looked for a few seconds, honey filled with a determination, and emerald full of mirth. If it weren't for the fact that they were fighting over a week old peice of candy like a couple of two-year-olds it could almost classify as romantic.

Almost.

Than a sudden "_Yah!" _from Harry. Eye-contact was broken, and the object of both their affections jerked back from the unexpected release and Hermione smack in the face, smearing a sticky residue (not to mention a great load of saliva) all over her nose and cheek.

Not only red from the candy-cane, Hermione couldn't help but smile at the next statement that came from her best friend. "_God! _That hurt!" His voice softened a bit, "But you know, you've got a great arm. I think you cut my lip even." Harry laughed here. A great hearty laugh, but still managing to be hollow, as though something were missing from the joke.

"You know, you should really work on that aim of yours though," he added. He stepped closer to her and rubbed the sticky-spot on her cheek with his thumb. At even a small touch as that, Harry's fingers always seemed to warm Hermione right down to her toes.

Hermione smiled even more and leaned towards Harry in order to examine his supposed lip injury, but wound up looking into his eyes. She noticed his face inclining towards hers as well and closed her eyes as naught but emerald filled her vision.

When their lips made contact, Hermione could feel Harry wrap his arms around her waist. Fireworks immediately went off in her mind, her stomach, her entire being. The kiss grew deeper, and Hermione marveled at how Harry tasted of (big shocker here) peppermint. One could hear a group of people screaming choruses of "**_Happy New Year!_**" in the distance as Hermione wrapped her arms around Harry's neck.

Immediately following this action a small _plink _was heard. The candy-cane had been dropped to the floor, long forgotten.


End file.
